The present invention relates to a switch with a push-button and incorporated lamp, of the type which comprises a tubular body integral at one end thereof with a case in which a translucent push-button is situated and connected to an axially displaceable driver mounted within the tubular body. A spring actuates or biases the driver towards a disconnect position, the driver acting upon a microswitch which, in turn, is mounted on a socket body situated inside the same tubular body and pressure-coupled at a rear end thereof.
Known arrangements of switches of the type described above, have various disadvantages. One disadvantage is difficulty of separating a tubular body from a socket, because the socket and body are coupled by means of an arrangement of complementary annular ribs and grooves which fit tightly. Another disadvantage is that due to the mounting of the driver within the tubular body, with the spring acting to maintain the driver in floating condition and being situated between legs of the driver, the spring easily detaches therefrom during the mounting operation. Finally, it should be pointed out that there are no effective means for centering and for immobilizing or stopping rotation between the driver and the socket.